


Silly Hair Colour Generalisations

by pizzasong



Category: Teen Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzasong/pseuds/pizzasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually wrote this a long time ago and I'm uploading it here for reasons I don't have. Cha cha cha.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silly Hair Colour Generalisations

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a long time ago and I'm uploading it here for reasons I don't have. Cha cha cha.

Her discovery that morning was the reason she was in this section of the store to begin with. The mirror, rarely visited, today cast back a reflection of a girl whose hair was becoming rather dark. She had peeked even closer; tiny inky strands had snuck their way to her hairline. Hm.

Raven wasn't entirely sure she wanted a black-haired self to be her fate. Black hair, perhaps, did not appeal to everyone.

She allowed herself to gently pinch the soft hair loop indicating the color of hair dye. She glanced guiltily over to her right to Starfire's mane attached to Starfire, who was considering shampoos.

Red, red, red.

Starfire felt her look and turned to wave back with cheerful vigor, even though she was right down the aisle, and they had arrived to the grocery store together a short time ago.

Raven looked back down sullenly. What was so great about red hair, anyway? Starfire's hair was lovely, yes, and Batgirl's... Raven squeezed her eyes shut irritably. Never mind, stupid hair color. Her hair was perfectly fine, her hair was just-

"What are you looking at, Raven?" Starfire appeared from just behind Raven's shoulder. "Ooh! Are you planning on changing the color of your hair?"

"Rae's dying her hair?!" Beast Boy's yelp was heard as the three other Titans came around the corner. Their cart was stacked so high, one could barely see Cyborg's giant frame steering the mound of food, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Yes!" Starfire squealed before Raven could answer, "And it should be a fiery red!" Starfire clenched her fists as if she were thinking of battle. "Most suitable for Raven!"

Cyborg shushed her gently. "Ex-nay on the field names!"

"Rachel!" Starfire corrected quickly in a hushed voice.

"Why are you coloring your hair? It's fine the way it is." Robin offered, an eyebrow raised above his sunglasses.

"Yeah, Rae, and if we're deciding what's suitable," Beast Boy plucked a box from the shelf, "Here!"

He thrust out a box of mousy brown hair color.

He grinned toothily. "Old. Librarian." Cyborg guffawed behind him, and Raven felt a vein in her neck begin to twitch sporatically.

Cyborg parked the cart to the opposite side of the aisle and stepped over to Raven so he could focus on the many boxes of smiling, shiny-haired women with a mock seriousness. He put his hand to his chin and pursed his lips. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned at him.

"Hm, Rae..." Cyborg said squinting. He stood up, shaking his head. "You know what would be cute?"

They all waited for her answer.

She sighed. "What would be cute, Victor?"

He gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry about hair color, Dark Girl! Shave that hair off!" Beast Boy roared with laughter. She considered it, and shook her head.

"Uhh. . ." She pulled the hood of her zipped jacket more to be sure to cover up her head, and her very small smile.

"No, no, no!" Beast Boy waved his hands around madly. "Green! You hair should be green as grass, dude!" Beast Boy's own hair, thanks to his and Cyborg's holographic rings, was currently a dusty blonde.

"I still say that red would be most befitting." Starfire said, lower lip jutting out.

"How cool would green be, though?!"

"Green is a stupid hair color for Rae! This isn't 1986!"

"What is significant about green hair and nineteen, eighty-six?"

"Everyone!" Raven hissed, snatching the hair color box from Beast Boy and setting it back on the shelf with its cheesy-smiled companions. "I was just browsing. We. Can. Leave. Now."

Beast Boy shrugged, and leapt away, leading Starfire and Cyborg to checkout.

"What caught your eye over here?" Robin, who had kept quiet during the debacle, lingered.

"I can't have purple hair forever." Raven half-lied easily. "Someday, I might have a normal life, away from the Titans."

Raven quickly sensed Robin having uncertainty if what he didn't like was her answer, or the suspicion that she wasn't telling the truth.

Her hood was being pulled back to reveal more of the mane in question, and she felt a strand of being lifted gently away from her face. She stayed very still.

"You could just go with black, in this normal life." he joked quietly, letting the strand go. He looked back at the boxes as she was.

"My mother's hair was black." she remembered, turning her softened gaze to him.

Robin smiled. "My mother's was, too."


End file.
